More than words is all you have to do
by TheMentaGal
Summary: Characters from the mentalist. Lots of Jisbon fluff, but later there will be drama. Will Jane and Lisbon finally come to terms with their relationship? will it cost them?...
1. The Mesmerising Melody

DISCLAMMER : I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!

I hope you guys enjoy my first Fan Fic!

Lisbons team was called to attend a CBI recognition party, which meant music, mingling and a night of fake smiles for Lisbon.

Halfway through that function Lisbon was utterly bored and restless, Jane came over to check on her, as he should.

There was music playing loudly but it wondered off as the song ended, about a 2 second wait and a new song started up, it was a melody they both recognised, at once he gave her a look and swayed his head to the dance floor, she gave him a glare, implying 'I can't dance with you, all my colleges are here' he obviously didn't take that into consideration, he grabbed her hand, yanking her off the chair, and swept her to the dance floor. Her long green dress swept the floor behind.

There were a few other couples already on the dance floor, so he took her to the side where there was comfortably enough room for them both to share a dance.

She didn't know what to do, she felt embarrassed but she felt the urge to lean her head on him once again, reminiscing old memories, of course jane had hoaxed her into dancing and mid way through the song her head was draped over his right shoulder, she had not a care in the world, as long as she could feel his warmth against her body, she didn't care.

It was coming to the end of the song but she never want it to end  
~'more than words is all you have to do..." At that line jane stopped swaying and ran his hand under her chin, placing her head in front of his, he leant in and before she could do anything to stop it she could feel his lips against hers, she realised she didn't want to stop it, he went to stop, realising he gave in to him impulse but she wouldn't let him, she grabbed the back of his head and kept him where she wanted. Nothing else mattered, she didn't care who saw, the only thing that mattered was Jane.

The song drifted off smoothly and faded into a new unknown melody, lisbon came to realisation as to what she was doing in front of how many of her colleagues and slowly lowered her head to his shoulder and she nuzzled her head in his neck, feeling reluctant to show her face, she was blushing like a school girl, and couldn't control it.

it's like the song took over her, it was something she wanted to do though, the song just brought it out. Jane was not one to be unaware of Lisbon's shyness after their little event, so he swiftly swayed until he reached the edge of the dance floor and into the most very busy crowd, Lisbon lifted her head slowly, knowing that they weren't centre of attention and now hidden safely in the crowd, she took her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye, she felt almost 'under his control', his eyes were relaxing to watch, the blue that transformed from dark to light reaching from the outside ring to the pupil, it was the ultimate place of calm,

"Teresa..."

"Jane".

Sliding her finger to his lips as she looked to her left, jane followed her eyes to further point in the room and it lead him to the sight of director burtrum. He pieced it together, he looked back at her, trying not to loose himself in her emerald green eyes, and slid his hand from her neck to her smooth bare shoulders down to her elbows then hand, not breaking eye contact once, he thread his fingers through hers and ushered her through the crowd to a place where they could be alone, just the two of them.

They found the corner of the crowd, hiding their intertwined hands low so people wouldn't suspect anything.

- Finally they made their way out of the crowd, for once lisbon wasn't in control and she didn't mind, she knew that where jane was taking her was somewhere she would be happy.

They were at the back of the function room where to the corner was a long dark hallway and jane lead her down halfway and then stopped her up against a door.

No one was there, just them.

The music was nothing but a background hum now. He took a hold of her petite body and leaned in and kissed her, she made sure she gave it back as good as she got.

He slipped his hands down her back and down to her waist then pushed her body flush, up against his, banishing any gaps in between,

she put her hands around the back of his neck and slid them in between janes collar and traced patterns with her fingers on his warm skin.

She brought her hands back up and balanced them down the rim of his collar and down to his first button, she slipped it through the hole, then started moving her way down the to the next one, while they both kissed.

Before she could slip it through she heard foot steps, quickly jane reached behind her for the door knob, for the first time breaking the connection of their lips.

He opened a door, and they quickly slipped in, it turned out to be a small, pitch black supply closet with just barely enough room to fit them both in. Lisbon opened the door a crack and peered through to see who was walking by.

They were just in time.

Burtrum walked past and luckily didn't see or hear them, lisbon quietly shut the door, she was face to face with jane, the supply closet was very very small.

"That was close" whispered lisbon.

"No one can find us in here" Jane whispered back.

She could feel the warmth if his breath play on her lips and felt a chill down her spine, then they picked up from where they left off.

He leant back in and held her body close, moving his hand to her waist and holding her tight, while she slid her hands back up to his second button.

Lisbon pushed the second button through, but then from out side the door they overheard grace and Wayne.

They must have found the hallway, from the sound of it they were just on the other side of the door

"wayyynnneee, that's sweet but you have had too much to drink, and so have I, there's always cabs"

-At this point lisbon and janes lips were disconnected and lisbon hurriedly buttoned jane up and wiped her lipstick completely off herself and jane.

He tidied his jacket up, and gave her a disappointed look, but she pointed to the other side of the door and they listened.

"We'll if I hadn't had this much to drink I assure you I would drive you home, besides I do feel fine" - said Wayne as him and grace shared a long kiss,

they where then startled as Lisbon's knock came from the other side of the door.

"what was that?!" - said grace as she moved out of the way of the door.

-  
"what do you think your doing?" Jane whispered.

"Stay, shhh!" - whispered lisbon as she pushed the door open and promptly shut it.

"what have I said about In office romances?!" - said Lisbon, (trying to act like their boss for one moment tonight) she couldn't help but feel guilty because she was being and complete hyipacrite.

'uh nothing's going on,... Um wayne just... Needs to catch a cab later... what are you doing in the supply cupboard?... if you don't mind me asking, boss" - said grace

"1st of all how does kissing him help him catch a cab?! And 2ndly it's none of you business, I just had to try and find extra...napkins for the dinner soon, but theres none in there" - said lisbon trying her best to cover up

"Sorry boss it won't happen again" - said rigsby in a bit of a tipsy voice.

"yeah" - added grace

"We'll it better not, you guys coming to dinner or what?" - asked Lisbon, pulling a jane and diverting attention.

"Yeah... where's jane?" Asked grace

"uhh...not sure... but he can find us" - said Lisbon as she slowly started to leave.

"hey boss, don't you need to get napkins...ill take a look maybe i can find them" said Grace as she reached for the supply closet door knob.

Lisbon quickly stepped in front,

"i already looked, besides thats the wrong kind of supplies, I'm sure that someone else can find some" - said Lisbon, almost out of breath about how close she was to getting found out.

"um... if you say so" replied grace, finally giving up and walking with Lisbon and wayne to the table.

new chapter coming later :) please tell me what you think!

i know this story quite a bit of fluff, but ill see where it ends up because when i start typing it could end up completely different than in my head. we will see where it goes! but defiantly more jisbon and probably some rigspelt, but there will be drama coming!


	2. Confessions and Labels

chapter 2

~ this story now has a mind of its own, we will see where it ends up, ive seriously deleted and rewriten this chaper 3 times now, so lets hope its agood one ~

Jane waited for a moment till he could hear no voices or footsteps.

He then opened the supply cupboard and slipped out then walked of to the gathering of tables dressed in white cloths and silver cutlery, he scanned the room for his teams table, then caught rigsby in the corner of his eye along with teresa and grace sitting down at a table.

Jane then made his way to the table and sat down next to Teresa, he gave her a smirk and she gave him a stern look back. He could understand her precautions of giving them away, so he didn't take it to heart.

"Jane! I haven't seen you much tonight , where have you been?" - asked grace

"Uhh" he looked at teresa and she looked away

"we'll you know, talking, mixing, mingling" - replied jane.

"We'll I've hardly seen you, it's probably because its so crowed and loud, I can hardly hear my self talking sometimes" - remarked grace

"Yes, uh, it is rather crowded and loud, have any of you to see cho tonight? I haven't seen him once" - asked jane

"not really. I only saw before at the bar with that agent Wayde or something " said rigsby.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Sooo, anyone know what's happening for dinner" piped lisbon, trying to avoid any conversation of what SHE had been up to tonight.

"I read we were having some fancy fish with salad and unusual extras, they seem to have gone a little over the top with tonight's menu, it's nothing i can say I've heard before" - said grace

"Meh. these functions are just times where people can brag about the cases they have closed and eat fancy food,... I mean for most people... There's much better stuff you can do here" Jane said looking directly at Teresa. Who looked a little annoyed. He should probably stop proding her, her was sure to hit a nerve soon.

"Um, excuse me I have to go to the ladies room" - teresa said while giving jane an almost evil stare, let's just say, if looks could kill, jane would be a dead man.

"Uh me too...not the ladies room! ... The men's ovcourse" said Jane, letting out a giggle and following Teresa to the hallway where the restrooms were located.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" - snapped Teresa, as they reached the hallway. luckily they were in no ones sight.

"Wha..."

"What?! What?! Are you trying to get me fired?!" Interrupted Teresa

"I didn't do any thing" said jane, putting his hands up as a surrender sign.

"oh god Jane... Ughhh I'm sorry, it's not your fault, everything is just complicated and I don't know where to start with any of it, I'm sick of this function and I just want to go home"

"Hey" said jane as he reached for her hands "lets go" added jane as he looked towards the exit

"What are you doing, I can't leave! They will know something's up"

"Teresa, look at me, who cares what they think, we can deal with that later, just come with me"

When he said 'Teresa' it immediately pulled her attention to him, the way he said her name is mezmorising 'terezzaaa' the way he said the s like a z, it was perfect, she would treasure every time he called her by her fist name.

"I can't"

"Yes you can, give me a good reason why you can't" - said jane

"...because..."

"Because why?" Jane asked

He looked directly in her eyes and asked why again,

"you can get away from all this madness" he added

she let out a sigh.

"Jane, i know we dont need to lable anything, but i dont know,.. i just cant come to terms with whats even happen tonight, its almost like everything happened too fast"

"im not saying i didnt enjoy it, im just scared of what will happen after, we have been friends for 10 years now, 10 years! and we might have changed it now, im just confused because its all happened so fast" - confessed Teresa.

Jane saw a tear run down her check, he knew she was never one to show her emotions to anyone, he appreciated that she could around him.

He wiped the tear of her check, she could the warmth of his thumb brush across her cheack and she realised it has been achange for the good.

"Teresa, dont worry about anything, i dont know about you, but you are the only person I have in my life, the only person I can talk to, rely on, be with, trust, your the only person who knows the worst side of me and still loves me, any one else would have quite on me the first day they met me, you have put up with me and my shenanigans for 10 years now, your the only person i can talk to,...

I love you. and i acted on it tonight, the feelings were always there i just acted on them, you are no weaker breaking a silly rule. you are the strongest person i have ever met, i just need to know your willing to take a step in what we have teresa, i need you and i miss you when your not with me, im not going to wait until the second before I die to tell you, I wont end up like bosco"

By this point Teresa was in tears, jane ran his hands up from hers until he got to her shoulders

"Its ok, come here" - said Jane as he pulled her in and placed her head on his chest.

She wrapped her hands around him, buried her head in his chest and squeezed him tightly

"Promise you will keep it a secret?" sniffled Teresa

"your wish is my command" he said as he rested his chin on her head.

"I love you too" she said back.

He tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"lets get some dinner"- said Jane.

Teresa took a step toward the direction of thier table but jane had a hold of her hadand pulled her the other way.

"Jane the tables this way" she said as she sniffled and wiped the tears of her face

"Not ours, come on" said Jane.

She didnt hesitate this time, she realy loved him and she didnt care if other people thought it was strange they both left at the same time, that can be dealt with later,now she just wanted to go spend time with jane.

Hope you liked this chapter! next chapter will be more of the story line, this chapter is really a bridge ^.^ please tell me what you all think! thanks for reading!


End file.
